The workstation user environment is characterized by sufficient surface room to put a computer, a mouse and other paraphernalia necessary to do a job of work involving a PC as a tool. In the workstation user environment, most user applications that require input assume a mouse and keyboard. Consequently, the process of input involves two hands manipulating these two input devices. To send input to applications, the user types with both hands, removes one hand from the keyboard, manipulates the mouse, and then returns the hand to the keyboard. While they are on the keyboard, the hands and fingers constantly move from key to key while the (typical) user attempts to watch the user application screens or windows and the keyboard simultaneously. One Handed Input, OHAI, technology is an alternative which allows a user to keep his attention on the screen by removing the possibility of erroneous input through misstruck keys.
The present invention relates to chord-based or syllable-based input systems and methods for presenting and delivering user application input choices and subsystems for generating application inputs in response to user generated combinations of finger-presses, hereinafter chords, or spoken syllables. OHAI denotes One Handed Input.
The present invention includes: systems, methods, and apparatus for presenting user application input choices, chord-based or syllable-based input apparatus, and sub-systems for generating application inputs in response to user chords or spoken syllables.
The new system for presenting and delivering user application input choices includes memory associating chord-sequences or syllable-sequences with complex user application input choices, an optional display associating chords or syllables with complex user application input choices, an input device for inputting chords or syllables, a first processor for generating input signals from chords or syllables, a second processor, connected to the first processor, for receiving sequences of input signals from the first processor, for evaluating the input signal sequences, connected to the optional display for modifying the display according to the evaluated input signal sequences, and connected the user application for sending user application input choices to the user application.
There are numerous potential embodiments of the input device. In one preferred embodiment, the input device resembles a joystick and includes a base and a key carrier extending from the base. The key carrier includes a bottom that is connected to the base, a top surface, a pair of side surfaces, a front surface and a back surface. Keys are provided along one or more of the surfaces. In preferred embodiments, a set of four keys extend widthwise along either a side surface or the front surface. A single key is provided along the top surface. The keys are positioned such that when a user grasps the device, the user""s thumb rests on the button along the top and the user""s fingers rest on the set of four keys. Each key may be depressed using a single finger or thumb without removing or repositioning the digits.
In another preferred embodiment, the input device is integral with a laptop computer running the user application. At least one set of depressible buttons is provided on the computer housing. In a related preferred embodiment, two sets of five ergonomically placed buttons are provided, with one set positioned on the keyboard section of the housing and another set provided on the monitor section of the housing.
When the user application resides on a wearable computer, one embodiment of the input device is a glove including sensors integrated into the fingertips of the glove. An alternative embodiment of the input device is a voice-input processor of sufficient sensitivity to distinguish among a small set of spoken syllables. The preferred embodiment of the display on wearable computers is a grid showing associations of chords or syllables which is displayed on a headset having a small monitor.
The first processor monitors user-generated chords or syllables and sends a corresponding input signal to the second processor. The first processor may include a chip housing a program and may be mounted in the input device.
The present method for presenting and delivering user application input choices includes the steps of relating complex user application input choices to sequences of chords or syllables in memory, optionally displaying associations of chords or syllables within sequences of chords or syllables associated with complex user application input choices, receiving user generated chords or syllables using an input device, generating input signals from the input chords or syllables, evaluating input signal sequences, modifying the optional display to prompt for chords or syllables within chord or syllable sequences associated with complex user application input choices, and sending complex user application input choices to user applications.
In preferred embodiments, the display is a grid arrangement of blocks including a grid name block and multiple chord blocks. Each chord block includes a row of finger cells and a large selection cell positioned near the row of finger cells. The finger cells of each block are coded such that a user may identify which combination of switches must be pressed and released to select the desired chord. Tentative sub-input choices may be made by pressing but not releasing, a combination of switches. If the chosen selection cell includes the name of a different grid, that successor grid replaces the current grid.
The display may be displayed on the computer monitor.
The present invention may be used for inputting Chinese or other foreign-based characters to computer user applications. For inputting Chinese characters, the method of character selection includes pinyin selection and hanzi selection. Pinyin selection includes initially selecting an appropriate pinyin initial, selecting an appropriate vowel cluster, and selecting an appropriate final/tone combination. Once the pinyin is selected, hanzi is displayed and selected.
Similar methods may be used for other languages.
The present invention can be used for word processing applications, for worldwide web and virtual reality navigation applications, for structured application development and operating system interface applications, and for menu navigation in applications that use menus.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.